Boy's Night Out
by Maxfan12
Summary: Our favorite OUAT boy band is having a night out at the Rabbit Hole. AU, still magical Storybroke, but not in the same plot line. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Captain Charming Hood. Rated M for mentions of sex, but no actual sex described. Now a series of one shot like stories following the same story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This fanfic is about OUATs regular boy band, Captain Charming Hood, and how they find out some interesting news. AU, obviously.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hook was sitting at the Rabbit Hole, drinking, when he felt a firm hand clap down on his shoulder causing the oblivious pirate to jump slightly.

"Ahoy, Matey," David said with a chuckle as him and Robin sat on either side of Hook. The Pirate rolled his eyes and sipped his beer as the other two order their own.

"Her Highness let you out? Shocking."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Pirate?" David retorted, sipping his own drink.

"Nothing, Mate, just making an observation that since the Misses has become pregnant again, you haven't been seen around much," Hook smirked at his friend as Robin chuckled from Hooks other side. David glared at them both, sulking into his beer, making the Pirate and the Thief laugh harder.

"Oh laugh it up you two. Just you wait," David said pointing his beer at the two, sobering them up. The three sat there in silence for a while, nursing their beers, all lost in thought. Finally, Robin broke the silence.

"Regina had the potion reversed." Both Hook and David looked at him quizzically. Robin sighed with a goofy grin, "The potion she took to spite her mother, to stop her from having children? She got the Imp to reverse it." Robin couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through him. After recovering from their shock, Hook and David congratulated Robin. "It's nothing official yet, we just started trying this morning, and this afternoon, and again before I left home," Robin smirked at the two.

David started chuckling, "I can't even picture Regina pregnant. If you think she has a bad attitude now, just you wait," David laughed, "Even Mary Margret can't help but be crabby when she's pregnant, and she's Snow White," but even though he does get yelled at more often when his wife is pregnant, he can't help the warm smile that spreads across his face when he thinks of his beautiful Snow, pregnant with their third child, another girl.

Suddenly, David looked to Hook who had remained silent so far and looked deep in thought. "What, Hook? No comments from Captain Innuendo?" David and Robin both raised an eyebrow, as Hook seemed to snap back into himself with a blush.

"Sorry, Mates, just got lost in a thought."

"Oh?" Robin said, "And what could be so thought provoking that it stopped the great Captain Hook from making a comment on my sex life?"

Hook just smiled a small, secretive smile and gave a chuckle, "Oh, just how Storybrooke is doomed." David and Robin both looked at Hook, equal parts confused and alarmed. Their faces only made the Pirate laugh harder.

"And why," David slowly asked, "is Storybrooke doomed?"

Hook looked at his bottle and tipped it back, finishing it and ordering another before he answered the Prince.

"Well, it would appear that it's three most fearsome protects are all suffering from the same predicament."

"What on earth are you—" David suddenly stopped short, looking at Hook with large eyes, "No. NO, no, no…really?" Hook just smiled and Robin, finally catching on, clapped Hook on the back, "Well done my friend! When did you two find out?"

Hook smiled warmly remembering how Emma had approached him that very morning and told him that she was three weeks late. After explaining to him what that meant, they immediately rushed down to the local drugstore to buy a multitude of tests to prove them right.

"Aye, just this morning. Guess we made more than cocktails on our honeymoon."

Charming, while disgusted with knowing his daughter's sex life, pulled the pirate into an unexpected hug, whispering "Thank You," into his ear. The Pirate nodded and hugged him back awkwardly. The men returned to their drinks, sitting quietly and thinking of their happy endings, and soon Robin started chuckling, drawing the attention of the other two, and gaining a raised eye brow from one devilishly handsome Pirate.

"What are we doing here? I think you guys are swell company but come on. We finally have out happy endings and we're sitting in a bar. David, you should be home with Snow helping her prepare for the baby, and Hook," Robin said grabbing Hook's shoulders and making him look Robin in the eyes, "You and Emma just found out you are going to be parents. Go enjoy this moment, bask in the glow of it with your wife." Both men smiled and moved to get up before stopping and looking at Robin.

"And what of you Robin?" Hook said with a draw, "What is your new plan for the night?"

Robin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face or the ways his eyebrows wiggled, "Why, I'm going to go home, put my sons to bed, and then bed myself an Evil Queen, of course."

David and Hook couldn't help but to roll their eyes and grin. The three men paid their tabs and went on their way.

David went home found Mary Margret sitting in the new nursery, baby Neal already asleep in his new big boy bed. He spent the rest of the night, kissing his wife and rubbing the place his youngest daughter was growing. They talked name ideas and by the end of the night finally settled on Anna.

Hook went home and found his wife asleep on the couch, the TV on some bloody TV show that Hook knew nothing about. He woke Emma up by kissing and talking to her still flat stomach before making slow, sweet love to her. Afterwards, they basked not only in the afterglow of climax, but also in the fact that they had created a life. Emma and him talked about how each gender took the news of their impending parenthood. As expected, her mother and Granny were nothing short of over joyed and Emma remarked how even Regina had hugged her. They fell asleep that night with Hook's hand planted firmly, possessively, and protectively on Emma's stomach.

And Robin, ever the man of code, stayed trues to what he told his friends. He went home that night and helped Regina put Roland and Henry to bed. Once they finally got both boys asleep, Robin and his not-so-evil Queen made love multiple times. And just one month later found them in Doctor Whale's office to hear the good news.

 **The End.**

 _ **Hey Guys! I'm going to try and get back into writing again. First with One-Shots and maybe work my way up from there.**_

 _ **So, if you could hit review and give me some positive/constructive feedback that would be great.**_

 _ **May you all find your Prince Charming, Rugged Thief, or Devilishly-Handsome Pirate.**_


	2. Family Dinner

Emma sat at her kitchen table having the stare down of her life. She'd defeated evil queens, wicked witches, traveled through realms and time, she's even slayed a dragon for god's sake! But, nothing compared to the stubbornness of a 5 month old who doesn't want to eat his carrots.

That was what Killian walked into that afternoon; his wife, in one of his new t-shirts and sweatpants, glaring at their 5-month-old son who had a matching expression. The dreaded carrots sat between them and all over the baby seat.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked as he walked over to them and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It will be, once _your_ son decides to eat his lunch," She said as she tried, yet again, to make the baby eat the spoon full. But, her attempt was blocked again by a chubby hand.

"Oh so now he's _my_ son?" Killian said with a chuckle. He smiled and scooped his son up and lifted him high, earning a delightful squeal. "Mommy just doesn't understand that us pirates don't like carrots," He smiled at Emma as she rolled her eyes.

She just sighed and started to put the carrots away, "Okay, Dad-of-the-Year, you try feeding him."

Killian gave her a mischievous smirk and walked to the fridge to grab the mashed squash, "Every pirate loves the color of gold," He said with an arrogant nod.

Emma just rolled her eyes again and left him alone as she walked into the living room. As she sat on the couch, she couldn't help but reach for the book that had become a permanent fixture on their coffee table for the last 5 months. It was a big, blue and white scrapbook with "Finn" written in big letters on the front with a picture of her newborn son. She smiled as she flipped through and remembered all the memories that had recorded so far.

Ten minutes later, Killian walked in with a triumphant smile, and squash coated shirt, and Emma couldn't but snort and laugh. Standing, she smiled and took Finn from his father's arms, "Way to go, Captain, but you got some 'gold' on your shirt," she teased.

Killian simply shook his head and shrugged, "Sometimes sacrifice is necessary."

And with that, he promptly whipped his shirt off and through it at the laundry room door. Emma, obviously caught off guard at the sudden exposure of Killian's perfectly chiseled chest, sputtered then glared at where the shirt lay.

"So you're the reason Henry can't get his clothes into the basket," Emma blushed.

"Wow love, I didn't think you wanted another baby right now, but with how hard you're blushing, I'd argue the opposite," Killian teased with a smirk and a wink.

Emma froze. This was sensitive ground for them right now. Killian was all ready for another baby. He was so smitten with Finn and thought him the perfect baby. And yes, while Finn did sleep the night relatively well and he was generally a good baby for most accounts, Emma was still reserved to the idea of having another baby so soon. Most couples today waited a year or more before having another baby, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. But Killian was so sure that she could, and it hurt her to disappoint them. And every time he brought it up, it caused Emma's insecurities to flare. Finn was, in a sense, her do over baby since she didn't a chance to try with Henry. Emma needed to prove to herself that she could take of a newborn and be a good mom.

Killian saw Emma's walls go up and in that moment he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her head. "Love, you know I would never force you into having another baby. I can wait however long you need, I just like to live in my fantasies, you know that," he said with a wink. When Emma laughed, it made him grin.

"Now," He said as he dramatically pulled Finn to him and looked the baby right in the eyes, "I do believe that we have a Sunday dinner party to get ready for. We wouldn't want to hold everyone up because of Mommy's inability to resist Daddy, now would we, Finn?"

Emma just smiled and they both went to get Finn ready.

When he was done, they had managed to get him into a teal polo with crabs and anchors and blue and white pinstripe shorts. As they placed him in the bouncy seat in their room, they gave a soft high five before getting dressed themselves. Emma slipped into a water to navy ombre low cut button up blouse with white capris and sandals. Emma watched from the bed as Killian slipped into a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with his vans. Emma couldn't help but grin, somethings never change it seems, and for that she was happy. Having sensed his mother's good mood, Finn decided he needed to join and let out a loud squeal and kicked his little legs. Emma picked him up as Killian got the baby bag ready and then they were off to her parents for sunday dinner.

When they walked into David and Snow's new house it was awash with children. Henry and Robin sat playing video games (which Robin was sorely losing), Roland and Neal sat on the floor playing with some toys, Emma's newest sister Anna sat in her playpen playing with her stuffed bunny, and Regina's new baby girl, Lydia, sat in an automatic rocker by her father. Emma smiled as Finn squired when he spotted Henry. The boy in question immediately jumped to hold his little brother when he noticed them.

"Emma! Killian! We're glad you could make it," Snow said as she enveloped them in a hug.

David snorted in the kitchen, "Like they had much of a choice, Snow. If they hadn't shown up you would've hunted them down." Snow just stuck her tongue out and closed the door behind Emma and Killian.

Chuckling, Emma sat next to Robin on the couch and Killian immediately grabbed up Neal and Roland and spun them around under his arms, making them shriek and laugh. Unfortunately, the loud noises woke up Lydia and she started crying. Regina scooped up the little girl and glared at Killian and the boys.

"Just great, I had just gotten her down."

Killian just smiled and winked. Once Lydia was settled again, Snow called them to dinner. The food was incredible of course, but the company was better. The men bantered and teased each other and the kids were all happy and behaving for once. Everyone at the table was surrounded by their happy ending.


End file.
